Keseharianmu
by Victoria Curam
Summary: Hanya cerita sederhana mengenai keseharian seorang gadis. Mengapa Hinamori? Karena Hinamori cocok dengan watak asli gadis di cerita ini. Jika anda membenci Hinamori, silahkan pergi jauh-jauh dan jangan datang. AU, OOC, typo s , dan segala hal aneh. RnR?


Hai. Moshi-moshi. Dari dulu aku sudah nge-fans dengan Momo dan ingin bikin fic tentang dia. Dia mirip denganku, walaupun aku tahu harus jadi diri sendiri. **Ini AU, mungkin jalan cerita aneh, mungkin ada OOC dan typo. Hinamori hater go away.**

Ceritanya akan dimulai, jadi, tetap diam ya.

**Kamu : Hinamori**

**Kalian : ya readers, dong xD**

**

* * *

**

.

.

**Bleach [c] Tite Kubo**

**Keseharianmu**

.

.

**[c] Charl Louisser**

.

.

* * *

Jika kalian adalah salah satu prototipe remaja yang suka menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-teman, mungkin perangai gadis ini berbeda dengan kalian. Tetapi, jika kalian orang rumahan, mungkin kalian sudah mengerti dan seperasaan dengannya.

Kamu hanyalah siswi SMU. Mungkin kehidupanmu membosankan bagi orang tertentu, tetapi mengasyikkan bagimu.

"Ayo, ikut ke lapangan basket, Hinamori!" ajak temanmu,gadis bermata violet ke pada gadis berkuncir dua.

"Maaf, aku mau pulang. Hari ini banyak PR yang harus diselesaikan, bukan?" katamu pada gadis itu. Kamu menenteng tas ransel-mu dan berjalan ke arah gerbang belakang sekolah.

"Hei, Hinamori! Bagaimana ulangan fisikanya?" sapa temanmu yang lain, seorang laki-laki, ah, bukan, pemuda tampan.

"Hai, Grimmjow. Menurutku sih, lumayan. Tetapi, itu tergantung masing-masing orang juga, sih. Bagaimana denganmu?" katamu beragumen.

"Yah, sepertimu, lumayan," kata pemuda itu. Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez.

"Kalau Grimmjow kan, hebat dan pintar. Pastilah mudah untukmu," komentarmu.

"Jangan begitu," kata teman dekatmu itu,"segampang apapun itu, kita tak boleh meremehkannya, kan?"

"Benar," kamu mengangguk,"aku pulang dulu, ya, Grimmjow. Sampai jumpa besok," katamu melambai pada pemuda berambut biru itu.

"Sampai jumpa," kata pemuda itu membalas lambaianmu.

Kamu terus berjalan, sambil sibuk menolak ajakkan teman-temanmu untuk nongkrong, main, atau _goukon_. Bagimu, hal-hal seperti itu tidak penting dan _goukon_ terlarang. Menurutmu, bagi wanita, tidak perlu ikut _goukon_ untuk mendapatkan pasangan. Cukup dengan bersikap apa adanya, dan nanti akan ada seseorang yang benar-benar tulus mencintaimu. Pasangan yang didapat waktu _goukon_ seperti lebah di bunga. Hanya datang ketika kau manis, dan ketika pahit, ia akan mencampakkanmu.

Dalam perjalanan ke gerbang, kamu menyapa teman-temanmu. Tidak peduli ia masih mengingatmu atau tidak. Bagimu, hubungan itu harus dipertahankan, jika tidak akan putus. Dan pertemanan adalah hubungan yang baik bagimu.

Di gerbang, telah menunggu seorang supir dan mobil biasa. Kamu bergegas menaikinya. Kamu melirik arlojimu. Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu sejak jam pulang sekolah. Pukul satu lebih empat puluh. Kamu mendesah di mobil, berharap supaya waktu pukul dua tepat, kau sudah sampai di rumah. Kalau tidak, adikmu akan telat berangkat les.

Mobil ini digilir. Kamu hanya mempunyai kesempatan memakainya sewaktu berangkat sekolah dan pulang. Selebihnya, kau harus naik taksi, karena mobil itu dipakai adikmu. Tetapi, itu bukan masalah untukmu.

Kamu merasakan saku rok abu-abu-mu bergetar. kamu mengambil benda yang sedari tadi 'bersemayan' di sana. Ponsel-mu.

"Hai, ada apa?" tanyamu halus kepada penelepon di seberang.

"_Momo, bolehkah aku pinjam catatan fisika?" tanya sang penelepon itu. Toushirou Hitsugaya, teman dekatmu_.

"Boleh, tentu. Pasti boleh. Kapan?" tanyamu halus.

"_Nanti aku ke rumahmu, ya. Thanks," katanya lalu menutup telepon._

Ya, dia Toushirou Hitsugaya. Teman yang sudah kau kenal sejak kelas satu SMP. Rumahnya dekat denganmu, sehingga ia kadang main ke tempatmu untuk meminjam buku. Memang, kalian berdua sudah sering digosipkan pacaran-pacaran dan sebagainya.

Kamu masih ingat saat Rukia dan Orihime, teman-temanmu menggodamu.

"_Hei, Rukia, tahu tidak kalau Momo tinggal satu rumah dengan Hitsugaya," temanmu yang berambut orange itu memulai._

"_Wah, harus satu kamar itu," temanmu yang bermata violet itu ikut menimpali sambil cekikik-cekikik ke arahmu yang hanya tersenyum_.

Atau anak laki-laki teman Hitsugaya.

"_Hayo, Hinamori banyak selingkuhannya," goda Ikakku._

"_Iya, si Kurosaki, terus Ichimaru, terus Ulquiorra, dan banyak lagi. Toushirou di kemanakan?" goda Hisagi. _

_Kurosaki yang juga ada di situ pun mengambil buku dan memukul kepala Hisagi,"aku sudah punya pacar," tukasnya._

"_Bohong," Yumichika menyeringai,"kan sudah dibilangi. Selingkuhan."_

_Kamu hanya nyengir dan berkata,"mereka teman-temanku, bukan selingkuhanku."_

_Tetapi, anak-anak itu terus menggodamu._

Kamu menempelkan wajahmu ke jendela mobil. Lima menit lagi pukul dua, dan kamu tak yakin bisa sampai ke rumah tepat waktu.

Jalan-jalan semakin sepi. Jika awalnya tadi banyak mobil berlalu lalang di sekitarmu karena itu pusat kota, sekarang mulai mengarah ke pinggir kota yang tenang. Diam. Di situlah rumahmu berada. Bukan di kalangan elite seperti teman-temanmu yang anak kaum _borjuis_. Biasa.

Tetapi, siapa sangka, kalau di daerah perumahanmu, banyak pejabat dan jenderal polisi yang tinggal di daerah sana. Kamu tersenyum. Begitulah manusia. Penuh penyamaran.

Di rumahmu, ketika jam dinding menunjukkan pukul dua lebih lima, kamu baru saja sampai. Kamu bergegas masuk ke rumah. Kamu melihat adikmu, Yachiru Hinamori, telah menunggu dengan PSP di tangannya.

"Lama," kata adikmu padamu.

"Iya, maafkan kakak, ya. Kakak ada keperluan," katamu benar-benar menyesal.

"Ah, itu nggak apa-apa,kak. Tenang saja," adikmu menenangkanmu. Lalu, ia mengecup pipimu,"aku berangkat les dulu, kak," katanya sambil berlari menjauh.

"Hati-hati, ya," kamu hanya berpesan itu, padahal, naluri keibuanmu mendorongmu untuk berpesan lebih banyak lagi. Sebenarnya.

Kamu naik ke lantai dua di rumahmu dengan seragam lengkap setelah melepas sepatumu. Kamu taruh tas mu di salah satu kursi, setelah melepas sabuk dan dasimu, bukannya berganti baju, kamu malah melenggang ke kamar belajar.

Belajarkah?

Tidak.

Kamu malah membuka tas berisi laptop, menyusunnya di meja, dan menyalakan laptop itu.

Nakal, mungkin itu kata orang. Sudah jelas mamamu tak memperbolehkanmu main laptop setelah pulang sekolah. Tetapi, kamu melaksanakannya juga. Ini rahasiamu. Kamu terkekeh kecil setiap kali berhasil mengelak ditanya mamamu apakah kamu main komputer.

Kamu langsung membuka facebook ketika jaringan internet wi-fi terpasang. Kamu mengetikkan nama orang yang kamu sukai. Kamu hanya _mesam-mesem_ sendiri melihat facebook-nya.

Tidak seperti teman-temanmu yang langsung menembak cowok yang disukainya, tetapi kamu hanya memendamnya dalam dadamu. Membiarkan dirimu dibuai fantasi kahyalan tentang dia dan kamu. Maka, kamu menuliskannya dalam bentuk cerita.

Cita-citamu menjadi penulis. Jalan hidup yang diremehkan teman-temanmu. Tetapi, kamu tak ambil pusing mengenai itu. Penulis adalah penyihir bagimu. Dari sekian ribu kata, disusunnya menjadi sesuatu magis yang dapat menggugah orang.

Hebat, menurutmu.

Makanya, kamu ingin menjadi penulis.

Tak lupa kamu membeber buku di sebelah meja belajarmu dalam keadaan terbuka. Untuk kamuflase dan gerak cepat. Mengelabui pembantu tuamu yang biasa mengantarkan makan untukmu bukan hal yang sulit. Mengingat, laptop-mu adalah _notebook_. Jadi, bisa dengan mudah kau tutupi dengan diktat biologi yang tebal luar biasa.

Lalu, kamu memutuskan _chatting_ dengan salah satu temanmu yang kebetulan online. Mengenai macam-macam. Hitsugaya online, kamu juga mengajaknya _chatting_. Atau juga membalas sms dari teman. Handphone dan komputer tak lepas dari tanganmu.

Pukul empat, kamu bergegas mandi bebek. Cipak cipuk, asal mandi. Yang penting bersih. Lalu, kamu ngeloyor ke depan laptop-mu lagi. Sudah dua jam kamu online.

Lalu, saat hari menjelang gelap, kamu buru-buru membereskan laptop-mu. Tidak dimatikan dengan benar, lagi-lagi. Padahal, kamu sudah tahu, itu akan merusak laptop-mu. Buru-buru kamu duduk dan membaca buku yang telah kamu siapkan. Sedetik kemudian, terdengar suara memanggilmu.

"Momo! Ibu pulang," kata ibumu, Retsu Hinamori.

"Hai, ma," sapamu turun ke lantai satu sambil _mesam-mesem._

"Habis apa tadi?" tanya mamamu.

"Belajar, ma. Besok ulangan biologi," katamu sedikit berbohong, tetapi tidak mengenai ulangan biologi.

Mata mamamu memandang lurus ke arahmu.

"Oh begitu, ya. Baiklah, belajar yang rajin ya, Momo. _Ganbatte ne_! Anak mama pasti bisa," mamamu memberi semaangat sambil tersenyum.

Kamu menghela nafas lega dalam hati,"iya makasih ya, ma," katamu nyengir.

Satu kebohongan lagi.

Kamu belajar dengan rajin. Handphone kamu matikan. Tak seperti sebelumnya, kamu nyalakan dan mainkan. Sekarang, kamu benar-benar rajin.

Malam, pukul sembilan, walau kamu alasan apapun, mamamu menyuruhmu tidur. Tak ada perkecualian. Maka, dengan muka cemberut, kamu masuk ke kamar dan mengunci pintu. Walaupun kamu tahu, itu dilakukan mamamu supaya kamu bisa tumbuh tinggi. Tetapi, kamu tetap saja iri dengan temanmu yang dipersilahkan begadang sesuka hati.

Pagi, pukul lima kamu bangun. Setelah merapikan kamar tidur, kamu mandi dan sarapan. Tanpa berbelit-belit. Ini telah menjadi ajaran mamamu sejak kecil dan tak bisa ditawar. Jam tidur masih bisa ditawar ketika libur. Tidurlah sesuka hatimu jika libur.

Lalu, bersama dengan adikmu yang masih SD, kamu berangkat ke sekolah. Memang. Selalu sampai sekolah terlalu pagi.

Waktu pelajaran, kamu tak benar-benar jadi anak baik. Yang namanya bercanda dan berantem dengan Renji Abarai, teman sebangkumu pun, selalu kamu lakukan. Mulai membicarakan pelajaran, teman, sekolah, dan hal-hal lainnya.

Begitulah siklus kehidupanmu selama 14 tahun kamu hidup. Banyak yang bilang kalau itu membosankan. Tetapi, bagimu tidak. Mengapa? Karena hidup ini indah dan setiap orang mempunyai keseharian sendiri. Dan keseharianmu, istimewa bagimu.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

Another fic abal dan gaje. Entah kenapa, aku ingin bikin fic beginian, meski aku tahu, banyak yang nggak suka sama Hinamori. Maunya Rukia melulu. Bosan ah. Mau dibenci? Biar. Kita harus berani menentang aliran, kan? :p

Nah, terakhir. Dengan sangat saya mohon,

**REVIEW**


End file.
